warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki
Welcome to the Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki This wiki is based on the Warrior's seris by Erin Hunter However, it is a bit different from your average Warriors RP. Each Clan has its own element that it bends, like from Avatar: The Last Airbender. The Clans WaterClan Is this the real life, is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide no escape from reality Open your eyes look up to the skies and see EarthClan EarthClan's territory is made up of rocky mountainous terrain. Their territory has a small patch of forest area where the territory meets Stone Valley. The camp is found in a mountain cave at the base of a central mountain in their territory. There is some forest area in the mountains, but it is mostly rocky cliffs. The cats of EarthClan find this very suitable though. Earthbenders can easily move through the dangerous mountains. This makes the mountains nearly inaccessible to all of the other benders except Airbenders. EarthClan prefer to stalk their prey in the forest areas of their territory rather than hunt in the rocky cliffs. Their main prey items are mice, voles, squirrels, rabbits, and birds such as starlings, magpies, wood pigeons, and thrushes. In peace, they are respectful of other Clans. In battle, they are fierce, courageous, and loyal. EarthClan cats speak out for what is right, and are not afraid to challenge the warrior code. Cats of EarthClan are usually more heavyset and muscular than the cats of other Clans. The Earthbenders of EarthClan are typically known to have green, dark amber, or gray eyes, but there are known Earthbenders with eyes of other colors such as blue. FireClan FireClan have the harshest territory. It is mostly made up of steam vents and lava terrain caused by the nearby volcano. FireClan have a bit of pine forest area in their territory and also a the strip of deciduous forest that they won in a battle with WaterClan, and they are constantly fighting WaterClan and EarthClan for more territory. The camp is found in the center of the territory; it is made up of a series of small caves that the rocks form. Their main prey is squirrels, snakes, lizards, mice, frogs, and a few birds. It is often said that their harsh, stony territory and the fact that fire is the element of destruction has had an effect on the hearts of FireClan and have turned them to bitter stone. The Firebenders of FireClan are typically known to have amber, golden, dark amber, or gray eyes, but there are known Firebenders with eyes of other colors such as blue or green. AirClan AirClan's territory is made up of tall pine forests, grassland, and moorland. The camp is found more toward the southwest end of their territory. It is within a dip in the earth that is surrounded by tall pines. AirClan is known for their love of open spaces, fresh air, and the sky. Of all four Clans they are the least used to wet ground, preferring the grassy ground of the moors, which they sleep on. Their main prey are the hares and rabbits of the moors and grasslands and the squirrels of the pines. They are excellent hunters of the swiftest of prey species in addition to having a reputation as quick witted amongst the other Clans. The pelts of AirClan usually favor shades of gray and brown, perhaps as a natural outgrowth of the camouflage those colors provide. The Airbenders of AirClan are typically known to have gray or dark amber eyes, but there are known Airbenders with eyes of other colors such as blue, green, or amber. WinterClan Camp! Join here... WinterClans territory is a forest surrounded by rivers and streams and waterfalls. there camp is in the middle of there territory . winterclans first leader was leafstar, a dark orange short hair cat with a white chest and white rings around her tail. but she died from being killed by rocks. there new leader is amberstar a amber colored cat with a white chest and ember eyes. but lets get this short, there friends with thunderclan. fortrees have gotten away from the 5TH clan skyclan. winterlan is known for beating shadowclan, windclan, and rievrclan, after there badger attack amberstar figured out that any cat wild or kittypet is a warrior in the forest its all in StarClan. amberstar normaly disobeys bluestar's orders. her medine cat roseheart (formal name *princess*) was amberstar's foster sister, but they treated each other as if they we're from the save litter of kits. after rosehearts death, amberstar takes it out on her mate whitefur and leafstar,s brother, stoneclaw/ there prey is normaly, mice, rabbits, and some birds. (besides the fact amberstar best friend when she was a kit was a bird......) so almost all my cats in my clan are the stars!. leafstar, stoneclaw, amberstar, roseheart, hollyfur, lilypelt, lemoncake, flowerpetal, swiftstar, nightstar, mistystone, clawmoon, whitefur, emberkit, starkit, minikit, and, sharpstone, thats it :D. (P.S. keep this in mind none of these cats are from the warrior cat book series!. and please don't steal there name and clan name.) Please read the rules before you join! Thank you, and have fun!SandstarTalk to me...☆ Latest activity winterclan camp! join here Category:Browse